Chance Meetings
by Noir Minxlette
Summary: Gundam guys and girls meet in highschool! Semi AU... R


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything... please don't sue me... I only have enough to pay for my sugar... Don't take that away please. A.N.- Non yaoi... Semi AU... the girls have nothing to do with the war but the guys were in it with the Gundams and all. Reviews are vital for my survival. R&R. Liest Gern!  
  
Chance Meetings  
  
Chapter One -- How They Met  
  
  
  
~*~Heero and Relena~*~  
  
It was a peaceful evening in late Spring on Red School Hill in the city of Westville.** There was a warm breeze coming in from the south that made the daffodils sway while the crickets chirped merrily beside them and fate had a hand in the destinies of ten people. Who are they and what do they do? This is their story of chance meetings.  
  
On the corner of Washington and Castello Streets there stood a stately Victorian house. It had long since been subdivided and painted yellow. It was now a two family house with blue trim. On the 103 side there lived an old mechanic by the name of Howard and on the 101 side five young men just moved in. All five were at home though four were about to leave.  
  
A young woman with honey blond hair and blue eyes led a little red haired girl in a girl scout uniform up the stairs and rang the doorbell of 101. The young woman's name was Relena Peacecraft and she was babysitting the little girl, whose name was Mariemaia, and helping her sell cookies.  
  
A man roughly around Relena's age answered the door. He had wild dark brown hair and intense blue eyes. This man was called Heero Yuy, pilot of the gundam Wing Zero, though no one is supposed to know that. He stared at Relena and Mariemaia with a most unsociable look. Relena stopped drooling over the young man and nudged her charge to step foward.  
  
"Hello, sir. My name in Mariemaia. I am in my second year of Brownies and I am selling Girl Scout cookies. Would you like to buy some?" Mariemaia said, very politely while indicating to her brown uniform and the cookie order sheet.  
  
During the little girl's small speech, Heero was analyzing the situation with Perfect Soldier skills. Could they be spies sent from OZ? Or were they really selling cookies? Who was the other girl? She was much too young to be the mother of an eight year old. Heero decided on finding out.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked Relena, rather rudely and more in the form of a command. Relena didn't seem to mind the tone of his voice and answered his question politely.  
  
"My name is Relena Peacecraft and I am babysitting Mariemaia as well as helping her sell cookies because her mother is at work. And might I ask who you are?" Relena asked, standing up to her full height and taking on an air of superiority.  
  
"Hn. Heero Yuy. I am not interested in buying girlscout cookies." With that he slammed the door shut and closed the blind over the window. Mariemaia looked up at Relena.  
  
"He was very rude, wasn't he Relena?" She asked as the pair walked down the stairs and headed in the direction of her house. Relena took hold of her hand when they crossed the street and look down at her.  
  
"Yes, Mariemaia, he was indeed very rude. But I'm sure he's not like that all the time. He seemed to be very nice on the inside. Everyone needs more than one chance." Relena said, in a soft voice as she began to wonder about that man known as Heero Yuy.  
  
"I think you're right." Mariemaia agreed with her babysitter. "Relena? When we get home can I have something to eat? I'm very hungry." Relena smile fondly at the red haired girl.  
  
"Of course you may." She answered and the rest of the walk home was spent with Mariemaia babbling on about second grade and Relena thinking of Heero Yuy.  
  
When Heero walked back into the living room he was greeted by his friends with questions at to who was at the door. He answered in his usualy monotone.  
  
"Some girl selling cookies." Before he could get anymore questions he went upstairs to his room in the attic. When he reached the third floor, he flopped down into his desk chair and stared at his laptop screen, thinking about this Relena Peacecraft girl. Soon his fingers danced along the keyboard and all information found on her was at his disposal.  
  
~*~Duo and Hilde~*~  
  
Along Kelly Street by the Francesca F. August Elemtary School, a young girl with black hair and light blue eyes was running east. With her backpack on and a hand full of papers she seemed to be in quite a hurry to reach her destination. The girl's name was Hilde Schbeiker. Hilde was looking down at her papers as she ran across the street to Longface Ave. If she had been looking up she would have noticed the teenage boy with a braid in her path.  
  
A man with viloet eyes and a long chestnut braid stood looking at the church in front of him. In his hands was a gold cross on a chain that was normally around his neck. He seemed to be contemplating wether or not to go inside. This man's name was Duo Maxwell, pilot of the gundam Deathscythe, but no one in this area knew that. Before he could make up his mind he was bowled over by someone who was running very fast. With only a glance at the person he assumed it was a young boy because the person wasn't very tall and had short hair.  
  
"Hey, you should watch where you're going, kid." He said as he sat up and helped the person up. Cornflower blue eyes met his violet ones and he was surprised tha]E  
  
"Don't worry about it, I wanted to help you. By the way, I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." He said, as he handed the neat pile of papers to their owner. He smiled his best at her, hoping that this lovely sprite would return the favor of a name.  
  
"I'm Hilde Shbeiker. Thanks for the help, Duo. I guess I'll see you around then if you live on the Hill." She said, taking the papers from him. Before he could say anything she was off running across the churchyard and through the football game of boys.  
  
Dang, I was gonna ask for her phone number. Oh well, tomorrows another day.  
  
Duo watched her until she was out of sight again and then sighed as he turned to go in the curch. Silently wishing he could see her again really soon.  
  
~*~Trowa and Catherine~*~  
  
She hated working there... at Wawa. But she felt that she needed atleast a part time job even though Relena paid for everything. She wanted to be able to pay for somethings by herself. They always gave her the crappy jobs, like mopping the floors. The store was not busy at all... no customers at the moment and she was staring into space. Brushing wisps of her red hair out of her blue-green eyes**, the girl heaved a bored sigh. Her name was Catherine Bloom.  
  
A guy walked in the store just then and he was a strange sight. Light brown hair covered half of his face in a bang and on piercing green eye was visible. The one green eye was void of all emotion, yet it did not look dead. It held an emotionless sparkle of life. His name: Trowa Barton, pilot of the gundam Heavyarms. But that was classified information.  
  
He made his way to the cooler to grab something to drink, a moutain dew. Then to the candy racks to get Swedish fish. He hadn't uttered one word while in the store, until he got to the register that is. Catherine was definately intrigued by this silent customer.  
  
"Do you know where a gym is nearby?" He asked Catherine, settin his purchases down on the counter. She looked up at him while she rang him out.  
  
"Uh, well there is the YMCA, but I wouldn't go there if I were you. They have a pretty bad rep. Other than that, I would have to say no. If you don't mind my asking, why don't you use the college's gym?" She said, thinking back to some unsavory incidents she had heard about there.  
  
"I'm in highschool... and the college's gym in only for those that go there." He replied in a semi- monotone.  
  
"Oh. You could use the highschool's gym, but I suppose you're looking for one closer to home. Are you on a sports team or something?" Catherine asked, not being able to stave her curiousity.  
  
"I was in a circus and while I'm going to school, I wanna keep in shape."  
  
"Seriously? I was in a circus, too. But I was home schooled so I could be there all season. I wanted to go to a school for my senior year though. That's why I'm staying with my friend. Hey, that reminds me, she has gym epuipment in her basement. You could use that if you like. She wouldn't mind."  
  
"Really? Are you sure she wouldn't mind?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Relena? Nah, she loves everyone, but if I were you, avoid her older brother at all costs. He's not exactly the friendliest person when it comes to guys. He would kill you first and then ask questions."  
  
"You've got to be kidding, right?"  
  
"Nope. He's got an arsenal somewhere in that house, I just don't know where." Cathy replied with a smile. This simple line got Trowa thinking that Relena's brother could somehow be linked to their mission. He would have to find out more later.  
  
"..."  
  
"What grade are you in?"  
  
"Senior. Thank you for all your help-" He looked down at her name tag. "- Cathy."  
  
"Could I have your name?" She asked.  
  
"Trowa Barton. Perhaps we shall see eachother in school." With that he left the store and Catherine watched him as he passed the window going down Castello.  
  
"That was a really hott guy. I can't wait till I tell the others."  
  
Trowa walked home, thinking partially about the girl, Catherine but also about the possible connection to the mission. That house must be under constant surviellance and what better way to do that than pose as the girls' friends?  
  
~*~Quatre and Dorothy~*~  
  
A girl with very long light blond hair left the large house on Widget Drive, a rapier in hand. She got onto her bike and was off, riding towards the college for her lessons in fencing. Her blue eyes were like ice underneath long eyebrows that had once forked into points. Her name was Dorothy Catalonia.  
  
She had transferred schools during the summer to be with her friends for her senior year. In all of her old schools the students had thought her wierd and scary becuase of her eyebrows. She was often ridiculed for them so, before school started, Dorothy waxed the ends off and tried to be nicer. This change and effort had gotten her some friends.  
  
She rode her bike up to the gym at the college and locked it at the bike rack. Dorothy walked up to the doors and went into the main lobby of the building. There she saw a cute blond guy with a really nice looking rapier in his hand. It looked like he was signing up for lessons and paying on the spot. She'd find out he who was later so she went into the room reserved for fencing and suited up.  
  
"Class! Class!" The Instructor called, "We have a new student with us today. This is Quatre Winner. Please make him feel at home at here. Let us begin. Today I will put you in pairs and see what you have learned so far." The instructor moved throughout the room putting people in pairs and pointing them to where they would spar. Finally, only Quatre and Dorothy were left to be paired off.  
  
"Well, Miss Catalonia, you will have to go with Quatre and go easy on him, he is new after all. She is the best student in the class, Mr. Winner. Now go on and try to have fun with this." The instructor walked away to check on other pairs leaving the two alone to start their spar.  
  
"En garde." Dorothy said while moving into a fighting stance. Quatre smirked a bit beneath his protective helmet thing and followed suit, starting the practice with a thrust.  
  
Parry. Parry. Thrust. Thrust.  
  
"You're quite good, Ms. Catalonia."  
  
Thrust. Parry. Parry. Change of postions. Parry.  
  
"Not so bad yourself, Mr. Winner."  
  
Thrust. Try to disarm. Parry. Change of postions. Thrust.  
  
"Might I ask where you learned?" Quatre asked while dodging a thrust.  
  
Parry. Parry.  
  
"My cousin was in the army. He thought everyone should know a form of defense. I chose fencing." Dorothy replied, trying to disarm him again. "You?"  
  
"My Father wanted me to learn it."  
  
Parry. Thrust. Parry. Parry. Change of positions. Thrust.  
  
Dorothy thrust at Quatre, flicked her wrist a bit to the left and his rapier went flying. He held up his hands in silent acceptance of defeat. The class was over. They took off their suits and left.  
  
"Uh, Ms. Catalonia?" Quatre called after her, while running to catch up.  
  
"Dorothy." She corrected him. He smiled and agreed.  
  
"Dorothy. I know that this class is for highschoolers and I was wondering what grade you're in."  
  
"I'm a senior at Easton. You?"  
  
"Same here. I guess we'll see eachother then, won't we?" Quatre said, with a little question of hope backing up the statement. Dorothy smiled and nodded in return.  
  
"You're technique is very good with a rapier but I would say that you are more used to handling something a lot larger than a rapier."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Quatre asked, effectively hiding his fear of his secret coming out. As gundam pilot 04 of Sandrock, no one was supposed to know about him.  
  
"Just the way you fight, handle your weapon, and the stance you use. Sorry, I just notice these things in all the people I fight."  
  
"That's alright." Quatre said, the relief almost evident in his voice but not quite. "I have to go now, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school.. Bye."  
  
"See ya." Dorothy called back as she got on her bike and started for home. Thinking all the while about Quatre and her science test tomorrow. She hoped that she would see him again and maybe get to fight with him.  
  
Quatre walked the few blocks that it was to their current safehouse thinking of Dorothy and how similar her fighting was to Treize Kushrenada. He would have to ask Wufei about it later but for the moment he was happy with thinking about the next day.  
  
~*~Wufei and Sally~*~  
  
A girl with blond hair in twist was running after her dog, which had gotten loose yet again. Wearing a faded army green tank, cutoff shorts, and combat boots she ran down W. Cartier to the park where she had glimpsed the black and white of her dog. This willful girl was Sally Po.  
  
She finally caught up with her dog at the park to find her licking some poor guy who she had knocked over. Sally ran over and pulled her dog back off the guy. He had black hair, dark brown eyes and had chinses features with a scowl. He was known as Wufei Chang, gundam pilot 05 of Shenlong.  
  
"Bad dog. I'm sorry, I have no idea what got into her." Sally offered to the young man in front of her not being able to stop thinking that he was really hott.  
  
"Onna, you should learn to contol your dog and keep it on a leash." He said, glaring at Sally. This got her angry of course, so she retaliated.  
  
"My name is Sally and I can't help it if she gets out. I said I was sorry for what Nataku did."  
  
"Nataku?"  
  
"She's a great chinese warrior. What's your name anyway?"  
  
"Wufei Chang. I accept your apology. What kind of dog is that?" He asked, eyeing the dog like it was going to eat him or something. Sally smile a bit and pulled on Nataku's collar.  
  
"She's a Siberian Huskie mixed with part wolf." Sally replied proudly. "Well, it was nice meeting you and all, but I have to get her home. I really am sorry, though."  
  
"Yes, I suppose I shall see you around here. Bye." Sally waved one more time before walking up the hill and to the house. Thinking about the guy back there.  
  
Wufei sat back down on the bench and thought about how odd that onna was. She was also very stubborn yet somewhat intruiging.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
**~ The setting of this story is actually based on where I live... in fact the guys live in my house. **~ I'm not sure if blue-green is the actual color of her eyes. I've heard so many different ones.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
End of Chapter One!... Stay tuned for the next chapter. But wether or not you get it is up to you. I have to get atleast two reviews for this one before I post the next one... 


End file.
